A Limitless World of Magic
by Baren
Summary: "Dark guilds are those not recognized by the Magic Council," nobody ever said they all had to be evil right? Victory Tree, a new guild, who's master is but a little girl has gotten rejected as an official guild by the Magic Council; as it did not meet the standards to become one. Going against those words, the little girl will defy the council and continue running her guild. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere inside the large, deep forest of Magnolia there stood an old beaten up building; the building itself had been a barn house which was abandoned over fifty years ago. Like the outside the inside wasn't much better: the ceiling looked like it would fall down at any moment, spider webs were all over, and while a raven haired male that looked about twenty was cleaning with a broom it would take a lot more than a simple broom to get it all together.

This was the guild of Victory Tree, the newest dark guild to have joined the ranks of the miserable ten percentages of the dark guilds all over the continent.

Leonardo Mein hated this place.

Chocolate brown eyes looked around the old barn house, trying to find the guild master. He had left his home months ago to try and join one of the more famous guilds; Riders of Black, Golden Excalibur, Crimson Rioters, or with lots of luck even join the current number one guild "Jaegers."

Yet there were two that would make that impossible.

One, he didn't know any magic and two; he currently owed a life debt to Illasviel Von Harmonia.

By the way speaking of Mistress Illy (she insisted on calling her that),

She had opened the large doors and ran inside the guild, a letter in hand as she started to freak out; which consisted of kicking the walls, banging her head on the delicate looking tables which were all over, and screaming to the skies.

"… What's wrong?" while he felt a bit annoyed that he was stuck with her because of a life debt the little girl still worried her.

Unnatural red eyes looked over at the older male as her long, silver hair was all messy from pulling her hair in frustration, "It's Mistress Illy, mongrel!"

Leonardo's eyes twitched a bit from that statement, "What's wrong Mistress Illy?"

Without speaking to him the little red eyed girl handed over the letter to her "servant" before running all over once again to beat the crap out of the few objects that where inside the old, beaten up barn house. The male was honestly unsure on the contents of the letter, so as he began to read it Leonardo began to widen his eyes more with each letter.

This letter was to inform Illy that the guild application that she had sent to the magic council had been rejected, and that she was not allowed to form the guild Victory Tree.

'_What' _

While felt a bit a pity for her this was great news for him! That meant he didn't have to stay here anymore! So deciding to let the little thirteen year old girl rage on Leonardo began to walk towards the exit; more than ready to leave the place.

"Where are you going?"

As soon as he heard the voice Illy the chocolate brown eyed male turned around, eyebrow raised, "Getting the hell out here,"

"You can't"

His own eyes locked onto the little silver haired girl's own crimson red ones, "Why?" he questioned her unusual statement, "The deal was to become a member of your guild in return for saving me, but Victory Tree didn't fit the standards to become one!"

Illasviel began to laugh, a laugh that expressed nothing but evil, "So? I don't care what those old people have to say, Victory Tree is a guild!"

"Even if it means becoming a dark guild?" because that's what it meant to defy the Magic Council, as nowadays if you wanted to form a guild you had to send in an application containing all info of the guild you wanted to create to the council, if they rejected that meant you didn't fit the standards and that was the end of that.

Ignoring their order and forming the guild nonetheless, made you a dark guild and thus you are an enemy of not only all the official guilds but the Magic Council as well.

"Yes," Illy spoke without a hint of doubt in her voice, "This is my dream, to run my own mage guild!" she walked on over to her subordinate before smacking his forehead, "Even if that guild is a dark guild,"

_**-Scene Change-**_

It's been a few months since Victory Tree joined the ranks of the dark guild. Though an official guild that happened to be in Magnolia found out about them, they went by the name of "Red Giants" and in power they could easily destroy Victory Tree but the master had other plans… instead of destroying them they found a better use for the weak dark guild.

Make them give them a million jewels every month, in return they wouldn't inform the magic council about them and they wouldn't destroy them.

While this kind of conduct wasn't allowed for a guild nobody cared, after all Victory Tree was a dark guild; dark guilds were the scum of earth land and without them everything would be better. At least this was the view of everyone in magnolia and the Red Giants.

_**Form and rules are in my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo felt himself cough up blood.

As of now, the black haired nineteen year old kept on being kicked in the gut by a supremely large man. The man seemed well into his forties, he had a red beard and short spiky hair along with matching sharp eyes; the tanned male was very buff and from first view it was easy to tell that he long surpassed six feet.

This man was Isaac Redbeard, the current guild master of the Red Giants that were located in Magnolia. He kept on kicking the smaller male with force that could easily break stone itself, what had led to this was that Victory Tree didn't have their monthly jewel yet for them; upon realizing that the little girl who claimed to be the guild master of the dark guild hadn't come over to give them their jewel yet, the master along with his two s-class mages went over to the old barn to know what was going on.

A blonde male who seemed a bit older than Leonardo was grabbing Illy by the hair, keeping her immobilized against the wall as she squirmed to try and get freed from his grip. Illy had informed them that they didn't have the jewel yet, so because of the lateness the three mages decided to teach these weaklings a lesson. The blonde mage who kept Illy at bay had matching red eyes to that of Isaac, but instead of the tribal wear the guild master was wearing he had on more casual clothing. The mage had on a black, biker jacket that was over a white shirt with matching black jeans at the bottom with lastly plain running shoes.

Right beside the large doors that lead to the outside stood a green haired male, shorter than the other two with a white newspaper boy cap on and a full black suit. If any other people decided to show up he would need to take care of them, after all Red Giants couldn't be caught with the little business they had going on with Victory Tree.

Here's what you need to know, as soon as the Red Giants had arrived Leonardo decided to stand up to them for once; a few minutes later they were in this situation.

"Now… what did you say, _boy?"_ the giant man asked the currently beaten up Victory Tree member.

Almost as if too many kicks affected his brain, chocolate colored eyes looked up at the guild master of Red Giants before grinning, "I said, we won't be giving you fuckers any more jewel!"

He stood up surprisingly fast, his left hand formed into a fist as he was just about to punch the red haired giant… without any effort, it was stopped by Isaac's hand and soon he began to crush it under his grip, making Leonardo widened his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from yelling out in pain. With his other hand Isaac punched him right in the face before letting go of Leonardo, making him fall into the ground by the punch.

"Listen brat, because I feel jolly today I won't kill you," he spat out before turning to Illy, "You have one more day kid, one more day to give me my jewel before we destroy you!"

With that, Isaac kicked Leonardo one last time before signaling his two s-class mages that things were done here and leaving. While the green haired male that had been standing at doors followed Isaac the blonde who was grabbing Illy let go of her, laughing out as if the whole situation amused him before following his fellow mage and master.

The large room was completely silent for a few minutes after the members of Red Giants had left, for one was because the two were seriously emotionally exhausted at the moment and because they were both lost in their own thoughts… well actually Leonardo had been beaten unconscious, so it was Illy who broke the silence.

Standing up, the silver haired girl walked towards Leonardo before grabbing him by his left arm and attempting to get him up, "Come on, idiot!" gritting her small teeth as she tried to get the older male up, she found herself starting to sweat.

Yeah, she wasn't that physically strong.

"… Mistress Illy?"

The young girl looked towards the now opened doors, seeing a ghastly pale boney looking man with long white hair that reached all the way to his lower back. Orange eyes which would frighten your average person met with Illy's own red ones, he was shirtless so his tribal looking designs which seemed to have been done by a black ink were clearly seen all over his upper body; a metal fang hanging from his neck by a simple brown string moved slightly as he went closer to the scene.

His usual black jeans that had on a grey spiked belt with a skull design as the buckle were dirtied by mud; his matching black boots were in the same state. In his right arm he had his red cloak as well as his white tragedy mask, which he had taken off mostly likely because he had arrived at the guild. On the other hand, he had a surprisingly large leather bag; with each step he took towards them the ringing of jewel could be heard inside it.

As soon as he got to them, Solace Wane let down the bag along with his cloak and mask on the ground before leaning down, a frown on his face before the silver haired male spoke;

"What happened, Mistress Illy?" It was already obvious what had happened, at least to him. Along the way he had come across three mages that had on them the Red Giants guild mark, while Solace has only been part of Victory Tree for two months now he had gotten up to speed with what was going on between his guild and the Red Giants.

The little girl chuckled lightly, "I think it's obvious what happened here, right?" she attempted to pick up the unconscious Leonardo by his hand before failing once again, groaning in annoyance; Illy let go before looking at the older man, "Pick him up won't ya? " she asked the older mage before she started to walk away.

"Before that, please Mistress… let me take care of them," surprisingly to everyone (including to Illy) Solace, despite his rather scary appearance was pretty loyal to the young girl. After finding out about the incident going on with the Red Giants the white haired man kept on insisting to the young mistress to let him fight them; after all they were disrespecting not only the guild, but her. Yet for some reason the fourteen year old girl kept on saying no.

That would not change today; Illy was already half way towards the tool shed located inside the old barn that she called her office before suddenly stopping, turning her head slightly and speaking,

"You already know we can't do that Mister Wane, "Her tone was unnaturally serious and cold as she continued speaking, "No matter the result… we don't win. I know you aren't as dumb as Leo so please stop insisting"

With that she continued walking at a much faster pace before going into her shed- err, office and shutting the door with a _bang_.

As much as he hated to admit it was his mistress was right on that. If they fought against the Red Giants the small dark guild wouldn't win no matter the result; the Red giants despite not being in "The Continent's Top Strongest" still held a spot at number nineteen in the ranks of every guild in the continent, so despite their nature they were strong. Very, very strong as the master while not looking like it was a very powerful mage… Isaac Redbeard was a dragonslayer, and his two s-classes knew ancient magic as well, making the guild a formidable opponent.

If Victory Tree fought against them, there was a big chance that they would lose and the guild along with its members would either be annihilated or turned in to the Magic Council; even if they did end up winning those damn, old people at the Magic Council would come to realization of their existence and that would be the end of everyone.

But that was enough of that.

Solace attempted to pick up the younger male who was, as of now, unconscious. Unluckily for the older man because of his years in prison he was a bit weaken down in strength… and while he wasn't as skinny as he was before, Solace was still far from being in the peak physical form he was many years ago. But soon enough he managed to pick up the raven haired male, putting one of Leonardo's hands around his neck, before the mage threw Leonardo onto one of the used tables Illy had gotten at the flea market.

Now that he thought about it, only about four tables were around the guild; each one had either one or two chairs. Solace went over to grab his stuff (cloak, mask, and the large bag of jewel) before walking over to one of the other tables and sitting down on a chair; laying his things on it and sighing tiredly,

"Well… once she gets out I supposed I'll give her the jewel," he muttered to himself.

Solace wasn't about to lie, having to work so hard for jewel and not being able to spend a single one because of those Red Giants… annoyed him, but if this was the wish of the young mistress then so be it.

Then out of nowhere the guild doors opened.

Turning around to see if it was the Red Giants again, Solace was a bit surprised to see a someone who could be no taller than 5'4" with a very feminine build; making him confused for a second as because from what he knew, there wasn't a girl (apart from Mistress Illy) in the guild yet. The mage's unruly maroon hair was in a way were it covered his left eye, having only one of his big childish amber colored eyes in view; upon seeing that the older male realized who it was.

Akira Yuuki tucked the bangs covering his left eye behind his ear before entering the guild. A part of Solace couldn't really believe that Akira was a male… everything about the maroon haired color seventeen year old made him look adorable; his large amber eyes along with his height and unusual feminine build as well as his girly looking face… come on.

"Hey there, Solace"

While Akira had greeted him the amber eyed male didn't seem to mean it, as he didn't even turn to look at him. While the smaller male had appearance of that of an innocent girl everyone was a bit surprised when they met the real side of him…

Upon seeing the unconscious Leonardo on top of the table he began to chuckle lightly, obviously amused by the scene before sitting down on another table,

"What happened to this idiot?" Akira asked the older male with a small grin.

Well, at least he wasn't scared of him. Solace's appearance was in all aspects a bit creepy, making people distance themselves away from him right away… or that was usually the case anyways. Nobody in the guild seemed to be scared of him, even when they first saw him. This very fact relieved him,

"_Leo_ got knocked unconscious by Isaac, "

Obviously disapproving on calling the male an idiot, Solace answered Akira's question in his usual emotionless tone before looking at Leonardo; while a part of him admired that Leo had stood up to the Red Giants despite not knowing any magic, Solace admitted that had been a bit foolish on his part as he put Mistress Illy in danger.

Akira sighed in annoyance, moving slightly on the chair caused his hair to get un-tucked again, "They should have waited for us,"

While tucking his hair behind his ear again, the amber eyed male grabbed a large bag containing jewel seemingly out of nowhere before throwing it on the table. As much as he hated to get pushed around by those Red Giants Akira, like everyone else, learned to live with it; but something that everyone else didn't know was that the maroon haired mage kept a bit of the jewel he won on jobs…

While Akira was tempted to ask where Illy was at he figured she was inside her tool shed, obviously frustrated from what had happened. Plus a part of him enjoyed the quiet atmosphere… while the guild wasn't very loud he still enjoyed the current complete silence.

"SHIT!"

Out of nowhere Leonardo woke up, startling the other two from the sudden shout before the raven haired male got off the table and looked around the guild in desperation. While Solace was in deep thought in trying to decide to question the younger male on what had happened or not Akira had already decided to let Leo wear himself out… and that he did. In a matter of moments the raven haired male had gotten a bit dizzy from all the spinning…

Noticing the only other members of the guild here now, Leonardo scratched the back of his head; sitting himself down on a chair before taking sighing. As of now he was wearing a black, button up vest that was over a white long sleeved dress shirt which was tucked into his black pants that were hold up by a matching colored buckle belt. At the very bottom he was wearing a pair of brown loafers.

This was his waiter outfit, "Where's Illy?"

"Mistress Illy left for her office," Solace quickly answered, but he didn't turn to look at him.

"Right after you got your ass kicked!" the amber eyed male broke in and began laughing, almost as if he had made the funniest joke ever. While he expected to seriously bother him, upon seeing Akira the chocolate brown male simply looked at him… this made the younger male stop laughing, wondering what the hell he was thinking before Leo spoke,

"Hey there, Yuk-"

"Did you forget I could kill you right now if I wanted too?" he cut in a very irritated tone before Leo could finish his sentence.

"For a moment, yeah, but I remember now" Leo chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"You can't kill him Akira," suddenly the voice of their mistress filled everyone's ears, turning to see where it was coming from they all saw her exiting the tool shed, "Not now, anyways! We need as many members as possible,"

She walked over to the tables were each of the mages were sitting at and quickly grabbed the bags full of jewel, while she seemed to have difficulty with them she didn't ask for help, "Thank you so much Mister Wane and Akira," she said with an unusual smile before turning around and putting the bags in her shed.

"It's late now, though, so I think we should sleep! "

With that she closed the door, expecting everyone to go to sleep as well.

Just now they all realized how late it was, so going to their own respective sleeping spots Akira, Solace, and Leonardo snoozed off in no time. While two had been a lot tired then they thought, after all they had just returned from a job a couple of minutes ago Leonardo was just lazy like that.

.

_**Scene Change: Red Giants Guild Hall**_

"Master… is there a dark guild in Magnolia?"

Inside the incredibly large guild hall of the Red Giants people were still partying like no tomorrow, its mages kept fighting amongst each other while beer was thrown all over. Isaac Redbeard was just about to announce something when one of his newest members came up to him and asked the red haired man something,

The male was a healthy pale, average height at about 5'7" and had a very athletic build from his training. His mossy green hair was combed down neatly with a few bangs purposely left down over his two dark purple colored eyes. The nineteen year old had a full on white suit, which seemed rather expensive with a purple dress shirt under it and a black tie hanging around his neck

His eyes met with Isaac's own red ones before the older man spoke in a jolly tone, "Of course not my boy!" he patted the emotionless mage's back, "Otherwise we would have gotten rid of them!"

Chaos Ouro frowned lightly at that, "I see…" thanking for his time after that, Chaos began to make his way out of the guild.

Normally in a day like this, with everyone fighting and music playing all around him would join in or something like that. Even though he rarely talked even someone like himself loved the sound of music and getting into a brawl… maybe even with Goliath Redbeard or Benjamin Leone, the guild's strongest apart from his master.

But right now, he felt a bit moody. Chaos had heard from some older members of the guild that the dark guild run by this dumb girl didn't pay them their monthly jewel yet… one, he didn't know a dark guild was in magnolia and two; wasn't protecting dark guilds a crime or something? When the mossy haired male had asked the older mages about that, they had refused to tell him anything.

Or they were very surprised that he had talked, as even he admitted he wasn't much of a talker.

Chaos had thought that maybe joining this guild could help him in his quest to become the strongest, to destroy every single dark guild remaining. But with this new discovery… that maybe the Red Giants were protecting the dark guild from the Magic Council in return for jewel; this new discovery began to worry him.

'…_Mary, I wonder how things would be like if you were here," _

**That's all the characters introduced for this chapter. Anyways question: would you like longer chapters, but that would mean slower updates or shorter chapters but that would mean faster updates?**

_**I'm still accepting characters by the way.**_


	3. It Begins

"Tell me... where is the dark guild?"

It was still night, though many hours had passed since the guild of Red Giants had quieted down making an eerie silence cover the whole town of Magnolia as a few members of the guild still tried to find some "fun." This was a usual thing for them, yet while townspeople might be ashamed of this type of behavior from the guild which protected them the people of magnolia had grown to overlook it.

No matter how you look at it, being able to hold your spot at rank nineteen from the thousands of guilds all over the continent was impressive.

Any who a man by the name of Ivan Silverwing was walking all over town as he hadn't gotten satisfied with the usual huge party that was held at the guild. He was a senior member, but wasn't as powerful as some other members of the guild. Ivan was well into his thirties and stood at a decent height with a long, brown beard but despite that had a giant bald spot on his head.

He was half drunk, and was having trouble coordinating himself with each step. Ivan wasn't sure what he was looking for, all that his mind kept on telling him was to keep on going till he found something that he could entertain himself with.

Then out of nowhere, a figure tackled him into an alleyway and up against the wall. Not a single sound escaped from the current drunken male as the person quickly covered his mouth, but in the process a few trashcans fell on the ground.

Ivan didn't even fully process what was going on before the male asked him that, in his drunken state he attempted to fight back but the individual's grip on him was tight so it was futile.

Gregoir Draithmin knew the situation that was going on between the Red Giants and the supposed dark guild Victory Tree very well; the people who had hired him had given him more than enough info on the matter, making this one of the easiest jobs yet. Nonetheless while the guild was supposedly somewhere in Magnolia his clients didn't know the exact location.

The mage had thick, short but at the same time wild jet black color hair that had bangs split right in the middle of his forehead. Right now he had on a simple black t-shirt and a bright blue with white flannel that was left opened; his bottom wear consisted of plain, dark blue jeans with white sneakers that had on x-crossed laces.

His most noticeable features had to be the red tattoo on his left wrist, which was a fist with a large Z holding two encircling lightbolts and a small 2 centimeter curved scar that was along the side of his right eye,

Only trusted members of the Red Giants knew about the situation going on with Victory tree and seeing as this guy had been part of the guild itself for some time now Gregoir figured he knew the dark guild's location. But while he was getting paid well, he wanted to finish this job as fast as possible; people who protected dark guilds from the law were scum, just like dark guilds themselves and even if those people were part of an official guild the male wanted to minimize the amount of interactions with them as much as possible.

Uncovering his mouth, the drunk was about to speak, giving Gregoir a bit of hope that he would talk, "… what dark guild?"

Upon hearing that the mage began to frown slightly, ignoring the light nauseas feeling overcoming him from inhaling the older males breathe Gregoir brought up his fist right to the man's face. While Ivan expected him to punch him suddenly, the darkness of the alley began to disappear as Gregoir's single fist began to light up with fire; making the Red Giants member widened his eyes.

"You have five seconds to talk-"

"Okay!" Ivan broke in; he was sweating from both the fear and the heat of the flames. Deciding that it would be best to just speak, the bearded man gave up, "It's in the forest up to the north! I swear,"

Emerald eyes simply starred at the older man, glaring at him for a long time before Gregoir decided he was speaking the truth. Making the flames disappear from his fist the black haired mage punched Ivan, causing the older man to faint.

Letting go of him, all that Gregoir heard was his falling figure hit the cement ground before going out of the alley and making his way to the forest. Thinking for a moment the emerald eye male found it a bit amusing how he did these types of things for free, destroying dark guilds he meant.

The black haired mage began to smirk slightly, emerald eyes sparking up with excitement before chuckling lightly as he saw the morning sun rise among the distance over the buildings, "Illasviel Von Harmonia… why would you run away from such a nice family?" all so she could join a dark guild, seriously Gregoir did not get kids nowadays. Now he had to go get her back and destroy that guild too.

_**Scene Change**_

In the town of Magnolia, a café by the name of "Sweetcakes" opened every day when the sun arose. The business itself wasn't that big; it had about three tables outside and was run by a tall old man which went by Alexander. It was located way out of town, but to anyone that was lucky enough to come across it they would realize that it was one of the best spots in Magnolia

Its location gave it a perfect view of the sunset, as it was located in highland it gave a great view of Magnolia and the forest in the distance. The desserts were seriously to die for too, and it served the most delicious coffee ever.

Alexander was about to open the café, he had run this business for many years now; decades to be exact as he was into his nineties but somehow, looked into his fifties. Yes the old man has lived a long life, he saw his own wife passed away by age and his children grow up and become something in life. But Alexander had lost contact with his remaining family for a long time now; all he had was this café that he and Martha had built many years ago.

Going outside, he wasn't surprised at all to see her at the table furthest away. The girl had suddenly appeared a few months ago, ordering nothing but a hot cup of chocolate and a slice of vanilla cake. Every morning since then she was always here, and ordered the exact same thing.

She stood at 5'6 and didn't seem to weigh much; she had a slim structure and a medium sized chest as her pale blonde hair which looked messy and sharp went out to the side in pointed strands, but while the hair style might seem weird to some it looked pretty good on her. Deep, azure eyes looked at the distance she rested her head on a hand; seemingly the teen was in thought.

Her clothing consisted of a slim, strapless white top that went all the way down to her hips. On her hips there was a skirt, fairly small in size as it was supported by an elastic belt at the top of it and had its fabric out in a petal-like way. The 'petals' were also white in color with a pink hue at the bottom. To finish it all off she had on a pair white boots that had light pink laces neatly tied.

Emiki Saitama was quite fond of this place, ever since she had found it the blonde fell in love with it instantly. It had one, very beautiful scenery of the town and served some good food but what she liked most about it was the quiet-lonesome atmosphere that you could find here.

Complete solitude… apart from the manager of course.

She wasn't part of any guild at the moment, and didn't really want to join any. The tanned girl was a technically a mage, as she knew magic. But because of very difficult reasons… she didn't see herself joining any guild.

"The usual?" she heard the all too familiar voice of the manager speaking to her, confirming if she would be having the same.

Emiki nodded slightly, "The usual," the blonde girl repeated, keeping her sight on the distance. Hearing the footsteps of the manager going inside the kitchen of Sweetcakes, the seventeen year old couldn't help but keep on looking at the forest. A part of her felt like something was happen in there, she didn't know why but she just did.

_**Scene Change**_

"You are one," Illy pointed at a currently, drowsy Leonardo who had on some very colorful pajamas. They were bright red with black polka dots on them, and to be honest the young girl had no idea where he had gotten them from.

"Two," she turned to a seemingly fully awake Solace, pointing a finger at him. Just like everyone else the boney looking man was wondering what the mistress was up to, after all she had suddenly woken up everyone with screams; thinking it was the Red Giants everyone got up only to find a fully dressed Illy on top of a table.

Lastly, the Victory Tree mistress quickly turned to face Akira and pointed a single finger in his direction, "You are three," right now the short male was rubbing an eye, an annoyed look on his face as the male let out a yawn. Sleeping in the clothes he had on yesterday the dark mage had on his usual dark grey hoodie, at the top part it was left a bit opened revealing his chest slightly. It was un-tucked from a pair of black skinny jeans and at the very bottom had on his matching colored combat boots, they were put in a rush so the laces were all tangled and one of the boots wasn't on all the way.

It had already been a couple of hours since the morning sun had arisen, but because a few people were tired and others were naturally lazy… they awoke at noon.

When Illy turned away from him, Akira began to put on his leather fingerless gloves on his hands before the mage let out in an irritated tone, "Congrats, you can count mistress! Will that be all?"

The white haired girl chuckled lightly, almost as if she wasn't tired at all Illy clasped her hands together, "Shut up Akira!" she giggled out before sitting down on the table, surprisingly knowing his magic the little girl didn't fear the mage.

Just as the maroon haired mage was about to say some snarky comment to her Illy spoke, "Alright! The number I just gave you are when you joined, the lower being the earliest and the higher you are the later you joined."

Fully awake now, Leonardo had on the same annoyed expression as Akira. All that was going through both the male's minds was that if that was all she had woken them up for, if that was the case than they seriously needed to find some way to get pay back later.

Solace was just his usual quiet self; he had already awoken before Mistress Illy suddenly let out an ear piercing scream so the silver haired male didn't really mind it as much.

On the positive side, that wasn't the only reason she had woken them up, "Anyways… Mister Wane, Akira, and Leonardo I need the jewel you guys brought yesterday,"

That simple sentence made both males change from annoyed to confuse. Even the usual stoic acting Solace looked at the young mistress with a confused a look, obviously unsure on what she was talking about.

Noticing their expressions Illy began to freak out a bit, and while she tried to hide it was a bit noticeable in her tone, "I know it wasn't Mister Wane, but seriously _you two," _Illy turned to look at the two younger males in question, both their expressions didn't change, "Nice prank, but I really need the jewel now. I got to get over and pay the monthly debt with the Red Giants so hand it over,"

A single droplet of sweat began to slide down from her forehead, extending out her hand she waited for one of the two to magically grab the bags full of jewel out of nowhere and hand them to her. Yeah, that was just about to happen at any moment now. Leonardo or Akira, any one of them was about to burst out laughing and hand her the jewel they had stolen from her office last night.

"…"

"…Illy, what on earthland are you talking about?" Leonardo was the one to break the long silence, cocking up an eyebrow as he waited for her to fully explain the situation.

"_**LEONARDO**_" the white haired girl quickly got up, and walked over to him before she started hitting him on the stomach, though as she didn't have a lot of strength it didn't really hurt him but the sudden action made the other two begin to worry…

"Please, give me the jewel back!" She shouted at the taller mage.

Leonardo widened his eyes, so did the other two as they now got the full realization on what was going on. Somehow, in some messed series of events the jewel Akira and Solace had gotten from their jobs, had gone missing. In desperation she thought that maybe one of them had taken it as a joke.

"Illy… I don't have it, you took in your office… remember?" For once, the older male spoke in a soft tone in an attempt to calm her down somehow.

"But it's not there!" she looked up to face him; some tears were on her eyes and ready to slid down her cheeks, but she forced herself not to burst into tears. What kind of mistress was she?! She had lost the entire amount of hard earned jewel that Akira and Mister Wane had gotten, just like that!

Maybe she really wasn't fit to be a guild master…

Meanwhile while many emotions were going through all three of the guild member's minds, asking if she was being serious about this or if this were some other kind of prank from her, soon enough they realized she was being serious. Solace, Leonardo, and even Akira began to worry about their small mistress.

Just as Leonardo was about to speak, everyone turned to look at the entrance. The large, wooden doors of the guild were thrown opened revealing Isaac Redbeard, his two s class mages from yesterday, and a few dozen others.

"Brat… where is my jewel?" the giant, red head man walked forward to where the group of four was at; followed by his other mages the whole group would scare anyone, especially anyone from a dark guild. Solace was just about to go forward, Leonardo and Akira were about to put the small girl right behind them when all of the sudden she went forward.

Passing Solace, the white haired girl signaled the older man as well as the other two with a hand to stay back as she began to make her way towards the Red Giants guild master. Illy had her head down, with each step getting closer to the huge group and likewise before they met right at the middle.

The giant man made the young girl look even smaller, as Illy barely reached five feet and the Red Giants master was easily way past six.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, "Must I repeat myself? Where is my jewe-"

"We don't have it," she muttered in quiet tone. Forcing herself, the small girl turned to look up at the giant man eye to eye. While to the normal eye it might seem as if the young teen was scared of the large man, she was far from feeling any fear from him.

Illy was disappointed in herself, because of her incompetence the guild, no, their home would be destroyed. But while that went through her mind, she quickly decided she wasn't going to let that happen. Even if Illy had to do it all by herself she would get the entire pay and give it to the Red Giants.

She just needed more time, maybe if she convinced the Isaac on giving her a few more weeks she would be able to save the guild! With that that thought in mind the white haired girl began to speak, confidence in her tone, "But just give me more time! Please, Mister Isaac! I'll give you the doubl-"

Illy felt all her energy drain from her in a matter of seconds, losing conscience the young girl was thrown quite a distance from a sudden punch of Isaac Redbeard right in her gut. The force itself could easily crack a giant boulder into pieces.

"I've had enough! You've been given enough time and no-"

Out of nowhere a giant, large black scaled snake leaped forward to the Red Giants master. Its mouth was wide opened, ready to bite down the giant before numerous amounts of spears suddenly appeared out of nowhere and struck the large snake down onto the guild floor.

A large, golden magic circle was on top of one the s-classes, Goliath Redbeard to be more exact. The snake began to disappear as Isaac looked at the direction the large monster had come from, obviously annoyed that someone had cut him off.

Akira had his left hand held out forward; a violet colored magic circle was in front of him as Solace stood right beside him. The maroon haired mage, while having big childish amber eyes were filled with nothing but hatred at the moment as they glared at the Red Giants group. Breathing heavily, one could easily feel the killing intent oozing out of him.

Solace, while acting a bit calmer held the same hatred for them at the moment. Thanks to his experience the silver haired mage knew how to control himself, so he simply glared at the group as he waited for them to act first.

The two dark mages were right in front of Leonardo, who as of right now held the current unconscious Illy in both his hands bridal style. The raven haired male was gritting his teeth in anger; it was true that Illy got in his nerves sometimes.

She would constantly remind Leo that he couldn't leave till he paid his debt. Tease him about not being able to use magic. Tell him that technically by being part of this guild, he was a dark mage and thus a criminal. But despite all that… he was sure that the other two felt the same, that not just he but Solace and even Akira had grown quite fond of Illy.

"Leo… get Mistress Illy out of here," Solace muttered to male.

Akira who still had the magic circle active, nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you'll just get in the way if you stay." The younger male spoke in his usual snarky tone, grinning a bit at his comment.

Leonardo didn't need to be told twice, almost immediately after that he quickly sprinted towards the back entrance of the old building. Behind him he heard the all too familiar noise of many magic circles activating, people shouting, and the rattle of bones hitting together as well as snakes. Even if he wasn't a mage Leo was more than fit enough so that in a matter seconds he had already left the beaten up barn.

_**Scene Change **_

Just outside the large forest of Magnolia, Chaos stood right in the middle of the pathway leading into the forest. He still didn't know what was going on, but his master along with a few others mages went inside the woods; claiming that they were going to go on their yearly hunting event. So the said tradition won't be ruined, the mossy haired male had to guard the entrance so that anyone wouldn't enter

In all his time at the guild, Chaos never heard of such a tradition.

He still found all this pretty suspicious. The pale nineteen year old frowned at that thought, while a part of him believed that the Red Giants were having an illegal deal going on with a dark guild; another wanted to be proven wrong… for a long time now his view on the world was simple.

If you are part of a dark guild, you are evil. If you were part of an official guild, then you were good. But if the Red Giants really had a thing going on with a dark guild… then that would mean they are bad guys too, for protecting those criminals from the Magic Council!

If that was so… then what side should he be fighting on?

The violet eyed male was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps in the distance. Looking in the direction, he saw a male with thick black hair and emerald eyes coming towards his direction.

As soon as he got close enough, Chaos went right in front of him before speaking, "Sorry, but you can't go any further,"

"Don't really care," Gregoir spoke bluntly, soon after he attempted to go around the pale male but Chaos simply got in his way again.

The two males starred at each other down, dark violet eyes locking on with emerald ones. It was obvious that Chaos wasn't going to move and that Gregoir wasn't going to turn around and leave. The two were fanatics of battles; while they might act different they had that in common.

So it wasn't surprising that Gregoir suddenly casted a spell, encasing his fist in giant ice blocks while the elegantly suited Chaos quickly leaped back before muttering his own spell; letting out dozens of spears made from a transparent, glowing pale-ish energy.

_**Scene Change **_

"What you got there, Ivan?"

An equally old man asked his longtime friend. Ivan had suddenly walked into the guild with two, large bags of jewel in his hands. From what he knew his teammate hadn't gone on any missions, so he couldn't help but ask out of curiosity where the bald man had gotten so many jewels from.

Alexander sighed in annoyance as he sat next to him, throwing the jewel on the table before ordering a beer, "I think the Magic Council found out about our thing going on with that dark guild…"

He then began to explain about the incident that had happened earlier today, that a mage had suddenly ambushed him and began to demand the location of a supposed dark guild in Magnolia. Spilling the beans because of his drunken state Ivan got knocked out as soon as he told the mage the said location.

Waking up a few hours later, the old man quickly walked all the way back to the guild and told Isaac about the incident. After explaining everything the master of the Red Giants quickly came up with a conclusion, that the mage that had ambushed Alexander was a Magic Council agent.

He then took these actions:

Alexander knew teleportation magic, so Isaac ordered him to teleport over to the Victory Tree guild and grab all the supposed jewel the dark guild was going to pay them.

After that, the man was to come back which by then the master along with a few others would go over to the guild and destroy it.

Even if the Magic Council agent walked in, the Red Giants would seem like they just discovered about Victory Tree's existence. Without the jewel payment in the Victory Tree guild and the members all dead there would be no evidence whatsoever about it…

Ivan's friend sighed, looking at the table with an emotionless look. The Red Giants weren't always like this, sure they weren't as strong as they were now and were ranked 560 out of all the guilds in the continent. But nonetheless the guild took care of everyone in Magnolia, never did such business with a dark guild, and had a strict rule about never killing anyone.

Even if that certain someone was a dark guild member, in other words a criminal.

Ever since replacing another guild because of a tragedy that happened in Magnolia so many decades ago, the Red Giants lived by these rules. But since Isaac Redbeard took over everything, including their morals, have gone down the drain.

'_Sometimes I wonder who the real bad guys…are' _to be honest, he had met the guild mistress once; she was but a little girl. From what he knew the guild was only a dark guild because they got rejected as an official guild, seeing as they didn't fit the standards to become one and despite that the little girl continued to run her guild. But sadly any guild not approved by the Magic Council was considered a dark guild, so that's how they got in this mess and now, the small dark guild was about to be annihilated…

'_May the creator have mercy on them' _the old man thought to himself, taking a drink from his own beer.

_**To be continued in… **__Swords and Giants_

**I wanted to introduce as many new characters as I could, if you're character hasn't appeared yet don't worry… they will in the next few chapters. **

**ANYHOW, I really love the character Emiki (i got a lot planned for her, and just her character gave me a ton of ideas for future arcs) but I kind of had a hard time writing out said OC; that's why she didn't get a lot of dialogue, but nonetheless I assure all of you that you'll see a lot more of her later. **

**Still accepting characters, but I mainly need females now (only got two so far) so please send me some… I will accept only one more male character. **

**And because I'm bored, I'll show ya a small preview for the next two chapter titles after Swords and Giants one. **

"_**The arrival of Member Zero" **_

"_**It" **_

**Reviews appreciated, they motivate me! :') Oh and a cookie for anyone that guesses right the character in my profile picture first. Also if you like pokemon check out my SYOC story Emerald Gardens Academy…**


	4. Swords, Giants, and Member Zero

_**It's a common fact that in the past years, while you're common guild mage has been getting weaker the number for individuals who grow to be quite powerful have risen. This is mostly because of the Magic Council.**_

_**Making a bunch of new strict rules which have changed the magic world in both positive and negative ways nobody can't say they haven't been given results; not only in the large decrease of dark guilds but in many other ways too.**_

_**This is why everyone tolerates them.**_

"Fucking weaklings! Is this really all you got?"

Akira let out a bit of a sadistic natured laugh as his amber eyes looked all around the now half-destroyed guild, seeing the defeated Red Giants mages on the ground. Two, large black scaled snakes stood in both sides of the feminine looking male as Akira was honestly a bit surprise. Solace, which stood a few feet away from the short seventeen year-old had two human skeletons right in front of him. Both of them had bits of blood tainted on the bones and they had a simple sword as well as a shield on their hands.

The fight lasted five minutes, and in that time the two dark mages beat the lower ranked mages with little to no effort.

But while the shorter maroon haired male had a pleased smile on his face, Solace's ghastly orange eyes looked straight on right at the front; were his last three enemies stood with an unreadable expression on all their faces.

The boney pale man was honestly a bit confused on the younger male's reaction. It was obvious that the three remaining Red Giants were _**a lot **_stronger than the mages that had attacked them. But nonetheless deep, inside his conscious Solace felt something that he had thought to lost a long time ago.

He was happy with himself. With finally standing up to the Red Giants the white haired male felt like things would finally change for the better.

Suddenly the sound of someone clapping got the two's attention, looking in the direction it was coming from they saw something they honestly did not except; Isaac Redbeard was clapping in glee. The red haired giant had a pleased smile on his face as he began to laugh out, obviously amused for some reason.

Even the two mages beside him looked at their guild master with eyebrows raised.

"For a bunch of no good criminals… you're pretty strong!" Isaac had honestly expected for the two to quickly be finished off by the group of ten mages he had ordered to attack and seeing his own underlings defeated right before him…

His expression suddenly grows a bit more serious, "But I'm afraid this is where it ends… Goliath, Benjamin. Finish this,"

Walking out of the guild with nothing but confidence in his tone, Isaac left with a smile. A part of him respected the two, and maybe if fate had been different they could have becoming good guild members at his own guild too.

But now, he needed to go after that brat and the waiter. Isaac needed to get rid of any evidence with his deal with Victory Tree… if the magic council were to find out about this then things could get from bad to worse for the Red Giants.

_**Scene Change**_

"So… who are you again?"

A leaned built male with shoulder length, bright orange hair and eyes narrowed down to slits but which were opened enough just to see his crimson orbs had asked this to his temporal traveling partner. With a healthy pale tone for skin, a smirk was latched on his face as he awaited an answer from… her.

With a maroon colored, sleeveless coat that ended with two coat tails and just below long, black colored pants with brown hiker looking boots covering his feet. The most noticeable feature of his outfit was the belt, while the accessory was simple enough a blue orb right in the buckle; apart from this anyone with common sense could the male was a traveler.

"…Just call me Kylie," the female who was keeping with the male's fast, almost hurried pace spoke bluntly.

_Kylie_ stood at an average height, but despite her clothing it was obvious to see her smoothly toned and very fit built, easily giving her an hourglass figure. The lightly tanned female had an average sized bosom, and her bright emerald eyes were heavily contrasted by her semi-long silver hair which she had in a high pony tail.

If not for her large, black baggy pants and a matching coat that had sleeves as long as her currently revealed short green shirt Vector would be a bit reminded of those dolls small girls play with; mostly because of her face though…

The sound of grass being stepped on under their feet once again broke the silence. The two were not the type to keep quiet, it was the very opposite in fact. But the two were pretty comfortable with the quietness so they decided not to talk. The current location was another part of the large Magnolia forest; far from the battles going on the other side of the forest the two travelers just happened run to each other.

What had led Kylie to Magnolia was that the Red Giants guild was located in that town; hearing many positive things about the guild in question from a lot of people the emerald eye female decided that she would try and see if she could join the guild, so here she was.

The seventeen year old thought that going through the forest would be much faster, but on her way Kylie ended getting lost in the forest. Walking around for some time she suddenly ran into Vector and did the most logical thing when someone was lost; she asked for help.

While the male had that "he's probably dangerous" vibe to him, the silver haired female was relieved to see that he was willing to help her navigate through the natural maze. Not even questioning the odd presence of someone in the middle of a forest, the two had been walking for some time now…

"So how long till we get to Magnolia?" emerald eyes turned to look at the fellow seventeen year old, she had this question on her mind for some time but just now decided to ask it.

Looking amused for a second, Vector chuckled lightly, "I have no idea… never been here before, after all"

_**Scene Change**_

"A Job? Here?"

Emiki repeated that in her mind before waiting what the manager had to say. Finishing her food a long time ago, the blonde kind of lost herself in the view of the town before she realized people were starting to crowd Sweetcakes. It wasn't a lot, as many people didn't know about the small café but it still ruined the complete solitude of the place.

Getting up and ready to leave, she was suddenly stopped by the manager. The manager had walked up to her and asked the blonde this simple question: _Would you like to work here?_

'_No thanks' _the blonde really wanted to say that. But a part of her kept the blonde from answering the question. She didn't know why, but maybe the wrong answer would ruin this small like-sanctuary for her. Almost forcing herself Emiki opened her mouth slightly, just a few moments away on giving her reply she was interrupted.

"Uh, are you the manager?"

Both turned around to look at the sudden new voice. With purple length hair a white eye-patch covered one of his ocean blue eyes. The six foot tall male was dressed pretty casually; a bright red shirt with the left sleeve green and the right one yellow was left un-tucked from a pair of knee length blue shorts. To finish it all off he had on some plain, running shoes with the left one black and right one brown.

_Odd_, this was the first thought that was going inside Emiki's mind as soon as her deep azure eyes landed on the male.

"Yes, what do you need?" The manager asked the colorful clothed male, also a bit confused what would bring such a character to his small café.

Full of energy and confidence, Theo Cooper spoke out with a smile, "I was just passing by… but as unusual as this sound, may I paint this cafe?" further explaining that he was a more then experienced artist, Theo hoped he would be getting a yes.

Alexander thought long and hard about this, he loved the small building with all his might but he admitted that in some way… it seemed a bit dull.

Theo's eyes shined with excitement when he heard the manager giving him the clear to do it. Alexander chuckled lightly as he saw the young male run away towards the other side of the Sweetcakes. Seemingly muttering to himself, the male kept on walking all over the café as he tried to decide which part to start on.

Emiki had a single eyebrow raised the whole time; even now she was full of nothing but questions concerning this individual. Turning over to look at the manager she quickly ordered another tea; not awaiting for his answer the blonde quickly walked over to a lone table and sat down.

It had been a long, long time since she grew interested in something.

_**Scene Change**_

'_Tsk.'_

The mercenary mage was as of now in mid-air, fist still encased in ice-blocks as a light coat of wind covered him from head to toe. Gregoir was just about to land a punch when a giant fist, made out of the same transparent glowing energy as the other objects came right in front of him. A second didn't even pass when all of the sudden the black haired male was punched away, making him dizzy for a moment before landing a few feet away from the Red Giant's mage blocking his path

To anyone else, that simple attack would have knocked them out cold. Unluckily for the mossy haired male a few feet away, Gregoir was more than fit enough to tank through it. Seeing the emerald eye male get up, cracking his neck lightly before going back in the same fighting position made Chaos frown lightly.

Violet eyes looked forward as Chaos tucked his hands into his pockets, yawning out of boredom. It was obvious that this person wasn't good at handling long ranged attacks… seeing as all his spells needed for the male to get close enough to actually land them.

Sure there had been a few close calls…

Chaos was pulled out of his thoughts when he sensed the other male run towards him at an incredible speed. Fist still encased in ice blocks, he was only a few inches away and ready to punch the mossy haired male when Chaos got into a pose,

"Soul Make: Spears," almost immediately after that a large, ghostly pale magic circle appeared right in front of him, letting out a bunch of spears made from the transparent white energy that were headed right towards Gregoir.

Emerald eyes shined with an unknown emotion as Gregoir began to destroy the spears with his icy fists, quickly dodging some others at the same time thanks to the light coat of wind surrounding his body. With movements only possible for a mage the black haired male leaped up, dodging a few dozen spears in time before diving down and with a single fist held forward; letting out a way cry as the male was just about to punch Chaos who already had a magic circle activated, Chaos was just about to murmur another make attack…

Out of nowhere, a small orb made from bright blue energy appeared right between them. In that single moment Chaos' magic circle and Gregoir's coat of wind as well as his ice block gloves suddenly disappeared, none of the two males realized the orb got bigger at that moment as they widened their eyes.

The suited male was quickly able to leap back, but Gregoir went straight on with the attack as the orb suddenly exploded.

A large smoke cloud from the explosion covered the area, limiting the view of Chaos for a moment before it began to disappear. Violet eyes looked around widely to see what the hell had happened, a few feet away the mossy haired male saw his opponent seemingly knocked out by the blast; face flat on the grassy ground Chaos figured that was the end of that problem for a while.

Suddenly feeling another presence the white suited male turned to face whoever it was. The Red Giants member quickly saw the one who had fired out that spell. Standing some distance away stood someone who was at least six feet. Despite being a mage he was dressed pretty casually, and had on an unzipped grey hoodie with the hood concealing his face completely; below he had on a pair of light blue jeans along with a pair of black shoes.

The most noticeable feature about him though was the incredibly large, sack of jewel he was carrying in his left hand.

"Who are you?" Violet eyes glared at the new arrival. This person worried Chaos a bit, but not because the fact that he would most likely be facing another opponent; Chaos was pretty confident that he could take someone else after all. It was the magic that had been used that worried him. Before the mossy haired male could use it his own magic circle had been absorbed by that orb; he could also tell that his other opponent's own magic had been too.

"It's dangerous to fight out in the open… someone could get hurt, you know" removing his hood at the end of his sentence, Chaos could clearly see sapphire eyes and pale blonde hair neatly combed to the right front. The style gave it a bit of wave look, in his opinion.

Perplexed for a moment, Chaos scratched the back of his head, "… If you got any business in the forest, I'm afraid you can't enter. "

Tristan Cryzan sighed, "I'm going to pass anyways… you know," coming back from a job that would supposedly take two years but that he had done in five months, Tristan wanted to get back to his guild. Mistress Illy was not only waiting for the pale blonde but a special package that he had on with him.

Apart from the jewel he got from his job of course.

"Just because you have some kind of magic that can absorb… magic, you shouldn't get cocky," Chaos could easily go hand to hand combat with this person if needed. Who did this guy think he was? If he could take care of the loser over there, then he would be able to beat this one too.

_**Scene Change **_

_Crap…_

Leonardo had no idea how Isaac had been able to track him down so fast. The male was on the dirt covered ground, it was a large clearing and Illy was on the ground a few feet away. Attempting to get up the little girl couldn't muster enough strength, and fell with a loud _bump. _The young guild mistress had woken up a while ago… ordering Leonardo to get her back to the guild which he denied.

The area felt hot, probably from Isaac's magic. Looking at the two with a serious expression etched on his face, the man was more than ready to do the deed. Isaac had killed before, and didn't seem bothered if one of the ones he had to kill was a little girl.

Suddenly, the raven haired male got up. Bleeding from his mouth he forced himself to stand up straight, despite this he still didn't even reach the tall man to his shoulders.

"Isaac… I'm going to beat you, right here and now!" yelling out with a tone full of nothing but confidence, the male shut his eyes and started concentrating; almost as if he was trying to use magic.

Illy had her eyes widened in horror. What was this idiot doing?! He was going to kill himself! The little girl didn't want someone to die for her… no… she wouldn't be able to handle, '_Please Tristan, get here soon!'_

Suddenly, a royal blue magic circle appeared right in front of Leo. Hearing a surprised gasp from Illy, and sensing Isaac hesitate for a moment the Victory tree member reached his hands into the magic circle.

Nobody ever expected for the nineteen year old to pull out two, elegant blue looking swords from it. As soon as the two swords were fully pulled out the magic circle disappeared. Letting out forced breaths and pointing the blades towards the Red Giant's guild master the male grinned,

"I'm going to slay you, Isaac!"

A long moment of silence overcame the scene before Isaac burst out laughing, "I was planning to make you're death quick... but fine,"

An enormous heat wave suddenly washed upon Illy and Leonardo as the older man began to grin, he was excited to see if maybe this one would be as strong as the other two; if that would be the case then he would definitely be enjoying this.

"Fire Dragon's Breathe," an enormous blast of fire was suddenly fired out Leo. With no fear in his eyes, the black haired male charged forward as he let out a war cry.

**I was planning to make this chapter more action based… but I just wanted update so you guys know I'm still working on the story. **

**I got a new job though! So yeah, sorry for not updating so long but I barely got time for myself now /: but nonetheless I'll continue to write chapters!**

_To be continued in… __**Member Zero: Tristan Cryzan**_


	5. It

"… Damn it,"

Leaping back as much as he could, Akira managed to dodge a large lightning bolt that had been fired towards him. In the process the attack destroyed two of his snakes, and caused large crater to appear right on the beaten up floor.

Quickly standing up and holding out his hands forward, the male summoned two more large violet magic circles which quickly released two black scaled snakes. With red eyes full of no emotion, the two beasts quickly jumped towards the green haired Red Giants member before Benjamin summoned a light blue magic circle of his own; a blast of electricity shot out towards the two snakes before they got anywhere closer and from the sheer power it completely destroyed the monsters.

The maroon haired dark mage shot forward, in the process summing another magic circle that once again let out a black snake. Benjamin, doing something differently dodged the black scaled monster and instead went towards Akira. The Victory Tree mage widened his eyes from being caught off guard as his enemy was suddenly right in front of him, with a magic circle of his own summoned the amber eyed male was blasted away by a large lightning bolt; literally being thrown through the walls of the old barn and ending up outside.

Akira could hear nothing but a slight beep ringing through his ears; his eyesight was a bit blurry for a few moments before suddenly regaining his senses. Slowly getting up, the short mage felt blood dripping down from his head and tainting his maroon hair.

'_Okay, maybe I underestimated him a bit…' _

The male didn't have time to think as Benjamin shot out forward, seemingly not in such a bad state as himself the Red Giants member summoned three magic circles in front of him; each one of them fired out small spheres made of electricity right towards Akira.

Frowning slightly, the amber eyed male quickly ran forward. Feeling pain course all over his body Akira quickly summoned a smaller magic circle; similar in color as the other ones he summoned, the male muttered something before being enveloped in a violet colored light for a moment.

With the spheres of electricity mere inches away, Akira quickly leaped up and dodged the first and as soon as he hit the ground the short male rolled below the second one. But once he came up he was met with the last attack shot out by Benjamin, though he dodged it with ease by moving to the side.

Grinning lightly at seeing his enemy surprised, Akira took this chance and summoned two more magic circles which once again let out black scaled snakes which leaped forward towards the Red Giants mage.

Benjamin frowned slightly and quickly grabbed the head of one, letting out continuous currents of electricity into its body causing it to fall into the ground dead before dropping the disappearing body and quickly grabbing the second snake by its mouth; throwing into the ground the male let out a way cry as he crushed the head of the monster.

Not giving Benjamin time to react, Akira decided to level things a bit more. As his enemy was killing off his two snakes the maroon haired male quickly summoned a much large magic circle right in front of him. It was letting out a much more eerie violet colored glow as out of it, a large snake slithered out of it. With the same black scales and red eyes, the only difference it had from the other summoned snakes apart from its size was that this one had numerous heads.

"**Symbiosis Magic: Hydra," **

Akira was now breathing heavily; he wasn't really as fit as some others… as all he did was use a spell to accelerate his mind function rate, allowing him to react much more quickly to his enemy's attacks. Amber eyes looked towards Benjamin as the male in question finished killing off the last of his snakes… now his problem would be Hydra.

Benjamin was a bit stunned to see the monster, but it was only for a second as his matching green eyes locked on with one of the snake's heads. Shooting out forward the mossy haired male leaped up in his third step, focusing all his energy he summoned a large light blue magic circle in the sky.

One could almost feel the intensity of the spell about to be used, but the many headed snake didn't seemed alarmed whatsoever. Doing an incredibly jump into the sky it's heads had all its mouths wide opened, ready to swallow or bite the enemy mage.

"**Howl of Lighting: Explosive Fang,"**

After Benjamin muttered those words everything seemed to freeze in spot; Akira only a few feet away, the hydra in mid-air ready to take a bit from Benjamin. But soon a large, much more powerful lightning bolt blasted out from the royal blue magic circle; destroying the monster in seconds it quickly enveloped the field in a huge light.

Then a large, ear cracking explosion consumed the two mages. Destroying some of the guild only a few feet away, all it left was a huge smoke cloud. Leaving unknown the results of the battle for anyone, but to anyone with common sense… by just that attack the winner had been decided.

Benjamin landed on the ground with a small thump; his usual serious expression on his face as the male began to wonder what had become of the girly looking guy… with the smoke cloud slowly fading away the Red Giants member got a better look at the surrounding area.

That attack had left the whole ground burned, not only that but some of the trees nearby seemed to have been affected by it too. If he would turn to look at the old barn these criminals called a guild, the mossy haired male would see that it was already half destroyed.

Yet he saw no sight of the dark mage.

Deciding that the attack had killed him off completely the Red Giants guild member began to turn around, he wanted to get back to the guild as fast as possible. But just as he was about to walk away… his sight turned red.

Something made him freeze in spot. Looking down, Benjamin widened his eyes in horror upon seeing a smaller yet still rather big snake going right through his chest. Seeing huge amounts of blood spurt out the Red Giants mage felt himself lose conscious as he hit the ground; Benjamin Leone died in a matter of moments.

Right behind stood Akira, an unreadable emotion on his face as he looked down at the dead foe. Amber eyes kept on glancing at the body before he began to speak,

"There is a small pause each time you do an attack… I'm guessing that magic wears you out huh?" Akira quickly figured out that Benjamin couldn't continually use those big bang-like attacks continuously, that's why he resorted to use those silly electricity sphere shaped attacks that could barely scratch a mage like him.

After realizing that small, seemingly useless fact everything else was all quite simple, in a matter of no time he figured out Benjamin's fighting rhythm and adapted to it. Heh, he didn't even need to improvise like he would usually… seriously.

"I will never get used to this," after joining Victory Tree the maroon haired male seriously thought that he would never kill anyone else again… but when handling these types of people there only seemed one way, and that was what he just did. The short male turned around and let out an irritated sigh as he looked up to the sky, "I'll need a good nap after this…"

Solace had ran off to who knows where with this opponent, Leonardo had fled along with Illy and Isaac right after him, and only god knows what other crap was going in this forest.

"Akira,"

Suddenly hearing a familiar deep voice right behind him, the amber eyed male turned his head slightly and wasn't surprised to see Solace walking towards him. Cocking up an eyebrow the maroon haired mage tucked his hands into his pants before noticing the small stain of blood on Solace's left cheek.

Well… it was obvious what had happened. Despite only knowing the older male for a few months, Akira was already more than familiar with Solace's lose morals, "Where ya think that idiot went?" by idiot he was obviously referring to Leonardo, seeing as the little girl they had as master was with him that was now the top priority.

" Probably that way," pointing in a random direction Solace began walking before suddenly stopping half way, Akira was following him in the same slow pace before the silver haired man spoke, "I didn't kill him… and you didn't have to do it,"

Already catching eye of the corpse a few feet away, Solace was seriously questioning Akira's choice of committing murder. The maroon haired male in question just huffed before walking up ahead, obviously annoyed by that comment,

"Whatever,"

_**Scene Change**_

_Damn it. _

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!_

"**Soul Make: Giant's Arm," **out of nowhere Chaos summoned a giant fist made of transparent white energy right on top of him, making a fist motion with his own hand the behemoth sized fist was quickly launched forward right towards his opponent. His dark purple eyes were of irritation as he once again attempted to launch a magic attack towards his opponent.

Tristan's light blue eyes were locked onto the giant fist before summoning a magnificent, white magic circle with many complicated designs on it and muttering, **"Consumption: The Beast," ** suddenly a huge, matching colored beam was shot out towards the fist and soon the make attack began to disappear bit by bit. Seemingly once again absorbed by one of his spells making the beam in question got stronger, Chaos was prepared this time.

In a matter of moments he summoned a large hand that got ahold of him, and soon enough throw him over the beam making him dodge it successfully as he flew over the attack.

Hearing a large explosion behind him, his mossy green hair was blown lightly by the after shock wave before he looked down at his opponent; anger filled violet eyes kept on glaring at the mage as Chaos gritted his teeth.

'_This man was part of the dark guild…' _just the thought of meeting someone from a dark guild made him angry so you could imagine how he was feeling now that he had a dark mage _**right in front of him. **_Sure his magic made him a tough guy to beat…

But how many innocents did he have to kill to get it?

A black aura began to emit out of Chaos as he got his hands into a certain position, letting out in an tone with every word oozing hatred the fully suited male shouted, **"Dark Soul Make: The Giant's Hammer," **

Tristan widened his eyes slightly upon seeing a giant hammer suddenly appear in the air, though what surprised him the most was the fact that unlike the other make attacks this one was made from some swirling black energy.

As quickly as he could the pale blonde summoned another silver white magic circle, this time up in the air before shouting out the spell he had used only a few seconds ago. As the giant hammer came rushing down the beam was quickly shot up into the sky towards the make attack.

But unlike before, the blast was simply destroyed by the in-coming fist; this made Tristan widened his eyes even more as he realized that his magic had reached its limit… quickly rushing towards a random direction to get out of the way of the attack, Tristan was only a few steps away from successfully evading the attack before the hammer crushed him.

A sonic wave from the sheer force blasted out as Chaos began to laugh out like a maniac as he saw Tristan get squished by the hammer as a crater began to form right under it. Black energy kept on flowing all over the entrance of the forest as the ground quickly started shaking from the might of the attack, the earthquake like effects this was causing were going through all of Magnolia and even deep inside the forest for everyone to feel.

Once the hammer disappeared, Chaos had already reached the ground and had a large cheeky grin etched on his face. Doing this kind of thing wasn't really his thing… but when it came to dark mages, sometimes he just couldn't control his own self.

'_Damn… right now father must be laughing his ass off right now, isn't he?' _Most likely in some part of Tartaros where he's hopefully rotting away like the piece of trash he was… Chaos quickly shook his head, a bit surprised at his thoughts before remembering he had two opponents right now.

Wait.

Quickly spinning around, the mossy haired male suddenly realized a very important detail… _where had that first guy gone too?!_ Looking at the spot where the black haired mage had been seemingly knocked unconscious by that bomb-like spell, Chaos gritted his teeth as he saw nobody there.

Deciding that he had ran away while the two had been fighting, the Red Giants member was just about to make his way towards the forest before his senses detected movement from where the large hammer had hit.

Clothes all shattered, a small amount of blood was dripping from the left side of his mouth. He probably had several bones broken, but his face showed no emotion of pain whatsoever as his light blue eyes looked on forward to where Chaos was standing a few feet away.

Knowing his magic was no longer option, so getting into a boxing like stance before taking off his grey hoodie Tristan knew he would have to go bare handed from this point on. Chaos frowned slightly and turned to face him, he was very surprised that the last attack hadn't killed this guy… but if he wanted to fight the old fashion way, fine.

Getting into a similar position, Chaos held out his fists before charging forward. Tristan did the same and as soon as they met, the pale blonde's fist landed on his opponent's left cheek while Chaos' own punch landed right under his chin.

They both fell back, but Chaos recovered a lot more quickly and managed to land a punch right on Tristan's stomach as the pale blonde got up. The dark mage twitched from the pain but quickly head-butted the mossy haired male on the head, making the Red Giants mage fall on the ground.

Tristan's sight went a bit hazy from a sudden uppercut Chaos suddenly did, though it went right back to normal as the pale blonde quickly tackled the enemy and began punching him constantly on the stomach and face. The mage quickly grabbed one of the blonde's fists and pulled him forward before knee-kicking his opponent right in the stomach.

Chaos didn't waste a moment after landing the attack and quickly attempted to karate style-like kick the dark mage's side before his leg was stopped by a single hand of the blonde mage. Letting out a war cry, Tristan shot out a punch which landed right in the middle of the fully suited male's face.

For a moment Chaos felt himself lose conscious a bit, he quickly regains it and shoots out a punch of his own. Landing on his opponent's right cheek Tristan fell back, spitting out a bit of blood in the process before he began barraging the mossy haired male with numerous punches that landed all over his body.

Before another hit could be landed, the Red Giants member raised up his legs into a single, powerful hit that managed to land right below Tristan's chin. Thinking that attack would finish it, Chaos more than surprised when Tristan quickly recovered from the recoil and once again began barraging the blonde with numerous punches.

"Damn it… just stay down!" Chaos shouted out before charging forward, attempting to land another punch.

Tristan frowned slightly upon hearing that, shooting out a punch of his own to counter it the two attacks collided. The two mages froze in spot as one attempted to overpower the other, neither willing to give up no matter the reason.

_**Scene Change**_

'_Idiot' _

Running through the large, deep forest of Magnolia Gregoir was trying to find the guild that was run by his target… Illasviel Von Harmonia. While the black haired male wasn't really the type to flee from a fight, it took him a bit to realize that there were more important things at hand right now.

He'll settle the score with that mossy haired mage later.

"Plus Gelly is waiting for me…" the mage muttered to himself. It took him a few days to get over to that artic-like place right on the other side of Fiore and even more days to get back over to this side of the kingdom so he could find Illasviel.

Little did the male know was that he was being followed… a few feet away two individuals were following him, keeping their distance but not getting far enough to lose sight of the 'random guy running through the forest'.

Kylie had no idea why she was still following this Vector person, but out of nowhere the orange haired male had the idea to follow him. According to Vector it seemed as if the black haired guy knew where he was going… so it was logical to follow him right?

"You don't have to follow me… you know," Vector randomly muttered to her, to be honest he kind of just wanted to get rid of her already… fearing she would get them caught somehow, and the impatient side of him felt as if she was slowing him down despite Kylie keeping up with him.

The silver haired seventeen year old just kept silent, she knew very well that she could take her own way. But that would mean having to navigate through this god forsaken forest for many hours again… she preferred to follow this guy rather than be on her own again.

Once they got out she would get going and join Red Giants.

_**Scene Change **_

"_So what's wrong with me?"_

_It had been some weeks now since Leonardo had joined Victory Tree, Illasviel saving his life and all that. With Magnolia being only a bit of distance away Leo decided that maybe he should take this opportunity and talk to an expert in magic. _

_For a few years now the nineteen year old male has been trying to learn magic or to be more precise he's been trying to master the art of requip. But he has been getting near no results whatsoever… so there must be something wrong with him, right?_

_Seeing the elderly man finish checking his magic links, Leonardo quickly awaited for a response. _

"_Well… there is nothing wrong with you," _

_Leo was honestly a bit surprised to hear, his tone didn't hide it at all, "Really? Then why haven't I advanced in my magic?"_

_The much older man seems to hesitate for moment, almost as he was thinking up on the best way to tell him his results of the analyses. Scratching the back of his head he spoke, "Well… you're just very weak is all there is to it,"_

"Leo…"

Illy felt her heart literally stop for a moment, her eyes were widened in horror as she covered her mouth in an attempt to hold back a scream that she was barely holding in. A few feet away stood a defeated Leo, numerous burn marks were all over his body and dangerous amounts of blood kept pouring out of him as he laid face flat on the ground.

The swords he had equipped on earlier were all broken and shattered all over the small clearing. The battle hadn't even lasted a full minute… Isaac was just on another completely different level from Leo. Almost as if comparing an ant to fully grown man, that's how the huge power difference between the two was.

The Red Giants master gazed over at the unconscious male before sighing, "I was expecting a much more entertaining battle… I'm really disappointed right now," the red neared man spoke out in annoyed tone.

_Why. _

Why was Leo fighting for her?! Teasing him all the time, she would constantly make him angry with all her snarky comments, and even forcing him to stay in this poor excuse of a guild with her! Illy didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her… this was her responsibility. Nobody else needed to be hurt….

Isaac quickly kicked Leo's side; the sound of some bones breaking filled her ears making the white haired girl widened her eyes even more, "Just die… there's no room for the weak here,"

"S-stop… please," nobody but her heard it. Tears were rolling down her eyes, dammit! Why couldn't she do anything?! Wasn't she the guild master? She should be able to protect her own…

'_You're weak'_

"I am,"

'_Let me take over… I'll give you power,' _

Illy shook her head, "No… you're… you aren't supposed to even exist," to anyone else it seemed as if she was talking to herself.

'_Come on… you want this,' _the voice itself sounded like an echo, not like someone actually talking to her. Illy tried with all her willpower to not let _it _take over… but maybe it was right.

Maybe it would help her in her fight against Isaac…

Maybe…

Maybe…

'_I'll save the boy… just let me take over,' _

…

…

…

"Okay,"

An enormous amount of magic energy suddenly began to come off of Illy. Pitch-black as the night sky itself, Isaac felt the powerful presence that made him turn around. The old, red haired man cocked up an eyebrow as he saw the "brat" suddenly get up and walking over to him.

Her usual winter-themed hat was in pieces as two, large black horns were coming out of her hair. A black aura surrounded as only tatters of her clothing remained, she had two goat-like legs and black fur covered her all below the head. The crimson, red eyes usually full of energy were now completely emotionless.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth land was going on with the crying brat now. Were had those horns and goat-like features came from? Why was a powerful presence coming from inside her?

Was this magic?

"Who… are you?" one thing was obvious to him now; this thing was not the brat that had been crying in the corner only a few minutes.

Illy stopped walking, only a few feet separating the two masters before she spoke in a new hoarse like voice, "I don't know…"

This was getting annoying. Isaac begin to focus all his magic energy inside himself, realizing that he should probably finish this already… he had taken his sweet time but now things needed to come to an end. Getting in a stance, a large orange magic circle with a dragon symbol on it appeared right in front of him before he exhaled.

"Fire Dragon's Brea-"

"It,"

Illy, in a blink of an eye had crossed the whole clearing in a matter of moments and just passed Isaac. The older man let out a yell of pain as the magic circle began to disappear, and he looked at were his right arm used to be in horror.

The white haired guild mistress threw the arm she had ripped off of Isaac a few feet away, almost as if was garbage before speaking.

"Illasviel calls me… It,"

_**To be continued in… **__Conclusion_

**For those of you that haven't gotten it yet, Tristan is Member Zero. Later on I'll get Illy to explain why he's called that. ANYWAYS this chapter is called IT; I apparently did a mistake the previous one and said this one would be called Member Zero… which it isn't. I will only be accepting one more oc, only a female. After that that shall be all for characters. **

**Don't worry if your character hasn't been introduced yet… next one I'll be introducing some more.**


End file.
